


Wait. Who'd You Say You Gave Up the Avatar State For?!

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: spicy zutara fam being spicy and salty [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anti Kataang, Anti-Kataang, Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, F/M, Iroh Ships Zutara, Offscreen Zutara, and I will die on that hill, and then it becomes canon divergent, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: On their way to rescue Katara and Zuko, Aang tells Iroh the reason why he gave up the Avatar State.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: spicy zutara fam being spicy and salty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982452
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Wait. Who'd You Say You Gave Up the Avatar State For?!

**Author's Note:**

> To no one's surprise, I write another anti-Kataang fic. I need to stop
> 
> Shoutout to the Zutara Discord server for letting me bounce this idea around

“What happens if we can’t save anyone and beat Azula?” Aang asked, but before Iroh could answer, Aang plowed on, “Then I would’ve given up the Avatar State for Katara for nothing.”

“Wait, stop,” Iroh ordered, and the Avatar stopped earthbending, “What did you just say?”

“What if we - “

“Not that,” Iroh said, “Who did you give up the Avatar State for?”

“Katara?” Aang asked weakly. Iroh’s eyes widened.

That needs to be changed.

“Well that’s not a good idea, to give up the Avatar State for love,” Iroh said, “Why would you give up the Avatar State for her?”

“She was in danger!” Aang argued, “She needs my help!”

“She’s capable,” Iroh said, “Besides, she’ll be fine. I have doubts that you will be.”

“What?”

“You would be so concerned trying to get her out that you will not realize that she herself might be out of danger,” Iroh said, “Now, let’s see if our friends are fine, hmmmm?”

“But - “

“Well we must take our time getting there, I’ll teach you all about how love works,” Iroh said, and Aang groaned. Inwardly, Iroh smiled to himself. He could see how these love stories were going to play out, and he knew exactly who would balance out his hot-tempered nephew. Only the ocean could match a wildfire in intensity, and water was the element of change. She will not change him entirely, Iroh does not want Zuko to change for just one person, but she will draw out something from him.

But now, he has an Avatar to teach about what love looked like, and it would not come in the form of the motherly waterbender.

**Author's Note:**

> Send fluff prompts to my tumblr, cobraonthecob


End file.
